Cuando la Luna te atrapa
by Nenny Martinez
Summary: Siempre hay alguien que observa la Luna, con la ilusión de que alguna vez les devuelva la mirada...


**Cuando la Luna te atrapa**

**Por Nenny Martínez; 26 Febrero 2019.**

**Capítulo I**

Kagome Higurashi era la persona más amable y tierna que él hubiera conocido, aunque también podía ser la más temible de todas. Quizá era eso lo que le atraía más de ella, la forma en que ponía en su lugar a todos, incluso a él, aunque sabía que podía terminar con ella en un segundo.

Estaba seguro que tener algo con ella era un error, una abominación, por decirlo de alguna forma, después de todo él era un demonio completo y ella una insignificante humana, quizá sería diferente si él fuese mitad bestia como su hermano Inuyasha.

Era ridículo tan sólo pensar en ello, estaba decidido, le dejaría esas tonterías a su hermano, siempre hacía tonterías, no habría diferencia en una más. Suspiró cansado y arto de estar pensando en una tonta humana, era el colmo.

— Amo bonito —canturreaba Jacken mientras se dirigía a él él.

— Qué sucede Jacken —la verdad no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el asunto que trajera entre manos su sirviente, pero cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar más en ella.

— Amo bonito —dijo una vez más—, parece ser que se ha sabido que la basura de Naraku ha estado por estos rumbos hace unos días tan sólo.

— Es ésta peste la que dejó entonces —meditó un rato—, no sé qué le estará pasando a ese asqueroso ser, pero su olor ha cambiado.

— Tiene razón amo bonito —dijo sorprendido y mirando con orgullo a su "amo".

Mientras Jacken seguía elogiándolo por tan importante descubrimiento, él comenzó a caminar, ya tenía una nueva distracción, pensó que quizá esta vez lograría terminar con el inútil ese.

Continuaron su camino, siguiendo el rastro de su asqueroso olor, como decía Jacken, pero antes de que pudiera olvidarse por completo de la humana, un aroma conocido lo embargaba.

— Hmmm —bufó molesto, había olvidado que el inútil de su hermano también andaba tras el inmundo Naraku, y con él claro, siempre venía la humana.

— ¿Sucede algo amo bonito? —como siempre Jacken era el último en enterarse. No fue hasta que a lo lejos vio una cabellera plateada justo como la de su amo bonito—, pero si es el inútil de Inuyasha amo bonito.

Sesshõmaru no contestó, lo dejó hablando solo, no quería escuchar nada, más bien no podía, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en la humana poseedora de ese aroma tan inusual.

Sin percatarse habían llegado metros detrás de Inuyasha y su "manada", no podía creerlo, todo el día intentando no acercarse a la humana y en unos minutos estaba detrás de ella, pensó entonces que tal vez lo único que necesitaba era poseerla y… pero no, detuvo sus pensamientos en seco, no haría algo así, aunque fuese sólo para satisfacerse, eso era demasiado bajo y alguien como él no se rebajaría a hacer semejante cosa y mucho menos con una humana tan extraña como ella.

Inuyasha hablaba y hablaba sobre cómo iba a destrozar a Naraku en mil pedazos, cómo lo iba a hacer pagar por todo el mal que había causado a él mismo y a tantas otras personas. Los demás asentían en señal de aprobación, todos esos humanos que lo seguían eran víctimas de ese ser repugnante llamado Naraku.

Sin embargo su plática fue interrumpida por el mismo Sesshõmaru, no dijo palabra alguna simplemente camino entre ellos y por instante posó los ojos sobre los marrones ojos de Kagome, fue un segundo, pero ese segundo no la dejaría dormir las noches siguientes, a ella o al él, en cualquier caso.

— ¿A que vienes Sesshõmaru? ¿Acaso vienes por Tessaiga? —decía Inuyasha a la defensiva, claro, en ningún momento creyó que la razón de haberlos alcanzado era simplemente ver a Kagome.

— No seas estúpido Inuyasha —amaba insultar a su hermano, eran tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas—, si quisiera esa espada ya la habría tomado de tus manos.

— Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo igualado como era su costumbre.

— Esa no es forma de hablarle a mi amo bonito —gritó Jacken mientras en un movimiento imposible lo golpeó en la cabeza con su báculo y claro, corrió a esconderse detrás de su amo bonito.

— ¡Enano miserable! ¡Deja de esconderte detrás de Sesshõmaru! —gritó con histeria el medio demonio.

— Lero Lero aquí no me atrapas —decía ganador el pequeño demonio. Sentía la mirada furibunda de su amo, pero no importaba, más tarde soportaría su maltrato con tal de haberle dado su merecido a Inuyasha.

Poco duró el encuentro pues alguien a quien no esperaban apareció. El lobo tomó de las manos, como era ya costumbre, a la humana, lo que le había molestado por razones que no pensaba aceptar.

— Koga qué gusto verte, la última vez que nos vimos estabas mal herido —dijo preocupada la muchacha mientras le sonreía.

— Suéltala lobo sarnoso —masculló Inuyasha mientras le aventaba las manos lejos de ella.

— Qué mal educado eres bestia —no parecía molestarle que el otro se pusiera celoso, o en cualquier caso pensaba que valía la pena con ver a su "mujer".

— Inuyashacompórtate, no seas grosero con Koga —le reprochó la joven.

— Y… ¿Dónde está Sesshõmaru? —preguntó Miroku dándose cuenta que ya no estaba ahí.

— Se fue —dijo Sango levantando los hombros.

No era extraño que el demonio prefiriera estar lejos de todos esos humanos, no le interesaba otra cosa que acabar con Naraku o al menos eso es lo que pensaban todos.

— ¡Ah! ¡eres un tonto Koga! Por tu culpa Sesshõmaru ya se nos adelantó —dijo fastidiado Inuyasha, no quería que nadie le ganará la batalla contra Naraku y sin duda Sesshõmaru podría acabarlo si se lo propusiera.

— No me mires a mi, tú eres el que se pone a hacer escándalo por todo —dijo despreocupado el lobo—, yo sólo pasaba a saludar a mi amada Kagome —recitaba mientras nuevamente la tomaba de las manos—, bueno Kagome me tengo que ir, Naraku se encuentra cerca y verás que seré yo quien lo derrote y te traeré su cabeza cuando lo haga —dijo seguro de sí mismo.

— No hace falta —contestó ella un tanto incómoda por la vehemencia del muchacho—, sólo trata de cuidarte quieres.

— Lo haré, nos vemos entonces —sin más se fue corriendo en busca de Naraku.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo al frente con la mente en quien sabe qué, pero ella lo sabía, porque ella también la había sentido, era Kikyo, muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. La situación la entristecía pero de alguna forma había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, no había remedio después de todo, hasta que ellos no arreglaran sus adjuntos no había futuro ni siquiera presente junto a Inuyasha.

— Debemos seguir caminando —dijo la exterminadora quien de todos parecía la más concentrada en acabar con Naraku.

— Tienes razón Sango, debemos continuar o nunca lo encontraremos —dijo Miroku caminando al lado de ella.

Kagome se quedó observando un momento a Inuyasha y pensó que era terrible lo que les había pasado a ellos dos, no había forma de remediarlo y aún así, se seguían amando como hacía cincuenta años atrás.

— ¿Vienes Inuyasha? —preguntó teniendo la respuesta.

— Eh… sí, Naraku está cerca —dijo Inuyasha intentando disimular el hecho de que no estaba concentrado en ver dónde se encontraba Naraku sino en que Kikyo se encontraba cerca del mismo.

Inuyasha sabía que seguramente su actuar lástima a Kagome, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Kikyo, si fuese tan sencillo como arrancarse un brazo, pensó, ya lo habría hecho desde el momento en que se sintió así por Kagome.

— Mira Kagome —le dijo Sango—, hay una aldea más adelante —señaló con la mano.

— Eso quiere decir que …

— Habrá agua caliente —continuó la exterminadora

— Qué bien, hace días que no encontramos una aldea, me pregunto que habrá de comer —dijo Kagome mientras caminaba más aprisa junto a Sango.

— Parece que de pronto tienen más energías —dijo Miroku corriendo tras de ellas—, ¡vamos Shippo! O no quedará nada de comer —gritó el monje metros adelante.

— Corre Inuyasha —le dijo Shippo al medio demonio.

— Ay cómo molestas enano —le gritó a Shippo mientras se echaba a correr detrás de todos.

La mente del orejas de perro no dejaba de divagar, iba del presente al futuro, del futuro al pasado, y se quedaba un buen rato en el pasado, dónde había sido feliz y dónde ella se encontraba viva, dónde lo amaba y claro, estaba viva.


End file.
